


Wake-up call

by withered



Series: Contact High [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Adachi's still a virgin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: Kurosawa likes to think of himself as a reasonable, level-headed person.And he is. Usually.So long as Adachi isn't involved.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Contact High [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120475
Comments: 38
Kudos: 193





	Wake-up call

Kurosawa likes to think of himself as a reasonable, level-headed person. And he is. Usually. So long as Adachi isn't involved.

Which is impossible because for one, if Adachi could be involved with everything ever, Kurosawa's life would certainly be happier for it. For another, now that they are. Together. Exclusive. Official. Kurosawa would greatly prefer Adachi's presence rather than not, particularly in matters that directly affect him.

Case in point: Breakfast.

While Kurosawa has long pinned down Adachi's familiar favorites since they started spending time together, he's also started slowly experimenting and trying other foods that might tempt him. So far, Kurosawa hasn't steered him wrong if Adachi's sweet little _mm-mm-mm_ s were any indication. 

Still, there's always a moment of apprehension where Kurosawa is internally questioning why he'd want to ruin an already good thing, what if Adachi doesn't like it? What if he just thinks the food is fine? Which isn't bad, Kurosawa comforts himself quickly, but it isn't great. And Adachi deserves great.

He's already debating whether he should toss out breakfast and start from scratch with something he knows Adachi already likes, but before he can decide, he feels the warmth and weight of someone pressed against his back.

Between his shoulder blades, Adachi's mumbles a muffled good morning before lifting his head to meet Kurosawa's eyes over his shoulder.

For a fleeting moment, Kurosawa is so caught off guard by the sight of Adachi's dear, drowsy face, he doesn't think anything at all. But some of his breakfast woes must have still been lingering because Adachi's brows furrow, his lips puckering in a pout. 

"What's wrong?"

"Breakfast," he replies, always a little slower, a little less smooth despite his best efforts when Adachi surprises him like this. Even though Adachi has told him that Adachi doesn't mind seeing him less than perfect, Kurosawa can't help but want to put his best foot forward.

Especially with Adachi looking the way he does:

his bedhead a tumble of silky dark waves, his cheek decorated with the impressions of his slumber; his eyes droopy and mouth soft in the quiet of the morning. He's completely, devastatingly, effortlessly adorable, and Kurosawa wants nothing more than to bundle him up and go back to bed.

Still touching, Adachi's arms around Kurosawa's waist, it doesn't surprise him in the least when Adachi squeaks and proceeds to bury his face in Kurosawa's back. He doesn't mind at all that Adachi can hear his inner monologue, he thinks its fair enough given how often Kurosawa thinks of him, let him be bombarded by how cute he is! 

Almost frantically, Adachi pats his chest. "Stop, stop, it's too early to be this mushy!"

Kurosawa chuckles, teasing, "You could just let me go."

He huffs, petulantly clinging on, still hiding his face. Though, through the material of his sweater, Kurosawa can feel him pouting. Ah, his Adachi! 

"You're too much," he says, muffled, "I don't know why I even like you."

"Is it perhaps because," Kurosawa pauses dramatically, setting his hand over Adachi's on his belly. "I make you delicious food?"

At that, Adachi pinches him. _Not the only reason_ , Kurosawa feels him say, rather than hears him, and though he's assured Adachi that he has never been able to hear other's thoughts, Kurosawa is thrilled to be able to know Adachi well enough that words are unnecessary. It is an intimacy he couldn't have imagined a year ago, and now...

"Ah, you're looking at me like that again. I don't even need my powers to know what you're thinking," Adachi teases, though he still doesn't let go and Kurosawa doesn't bother trying to smother his besotted smile.

Kurosawa's admiring gaze only cutting short because of the smell of something burning and that's -- oh, no! He's quick to deal with it, setting it aside before it ruins the entire contents of the pan, but the damage is done.

In dealing with the brush with disaster, Adachi has withdrawn.

Mentally, Kurosawa scolds himself for his carelessness, something he tries not to do in general but especially in Adachi's presence considering his powers, but. Adachi isn't touching him at all. In fact, he's poking at the pan, and looking over his shoulder now, flashing Kurosawa a nervous smile. "It's okay, it's not burnt at all, we can still have it for breakfast I...I didn't mean to distract you, I shouldn't have, I don't know what came over me but --"

"No, no Adachi," Kurosawa says, touching his waist and soothing, "It's alright I...I wasn't sure if you'd even want this for breakfast at all."

"Eh?"

He's too embarrassed to say the words, so he just throws the previous mental argument with himself from earlier at Adachi, who accepts it with a surprised blink. Adachi had told him he didn't want to rely on his powers especially since one day he wouldn't have them -- and those are thoughts for another time -- but Kurosawa's never had too much of a problem with that, and has rarely, if ever, fallen back on Adachi's gift since Adachi had told him about it. That it's happening now is. Not great.

When Adachi continues to blink at him, unspeaking, Kurosawa withdraws his hand, and rather quietly says, "You said you didn't mind if I wasn't as perfect as I appear." 

And that finally rouses Adachi to startle and say, hurried and blushing, "Ah, I forget that you can't actually read my thoughts, you're always so good at just...knowing me, I... Kurosawa-kun, you know I don't care about breakfast."

"Eh?!"

"No, no, I don't mean like that, I," Adachi stutters, shaking his head and saying, "I mean, I don't care what you make for breakfast. Just. It's something you do and I like the things you do. And," helplessly, he smiles, honest and pleading, fiddling with the hem of his sweater nervously. "And we get to eat it together, and that's what matters, right?" 

Oh, oh that's-that's true.

They'd talked about this on their second practice date which arguably went better than their first, and Kurosawa had agreed -- he'd agreed, and he'd just forgotten! How careless of him, how selfish --!

"Ah, Yuichi," Adachi says, stepping forward, closing the distance, pressing their chests together as he reaches up to press his lips against Kurosawa's. As generally is the case with Adachi, whenever he's this close and saying Kurosawa's name like that, all other thoughts dissipate, which seems to be exactly what Adachi wants as he says, "I wish you could hear my thoughts, Yuichi. I like you so much you could be as bad a cook as me, and I'd still happily eat your food."

At that, it's Kurosawa's turn to huff a laugh, and with their foreheads still touching, their noses bumping, it's easy to change the angle to press their lips together again, for their lips to keep brushing as Kurosawa asks, "Even if we eat convenience store food forever?"

Adachi's smile is sweet, his eyes bright and his cheeks pink. "Even then."

Not that it matters, in that moment or any of the moments after because Kurosawa is a good cook, and Adachi enjoys his food, and at least for that morning, they skip breakfast entirely anyway.


End file.
